It's What You Do To Me
by thatlisakid
Summary: with Rachel in New York and Finn slowly working his way up in the music industry in Lima, it seems like as though the whole long distance thing isn't working anymore. Until Finn makes a stop in NY to try and change Rachel's mind. I suck at summaries.


_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_What's it like in New York City?__  
><em>_I'm a thousand miles away__  
><em>_But girl, tonight you look so pretty__  
><em>_Yes you do__  
><em>_Times Square can't shine as bright as you__  
><em>_I swear it's true_

Long distance relationships fucking sucked. I mean, they knew going in to it that it would be difficult, but never this much. They hardly had any time for each other anymore. Rachel was at Julliard and auditioning for small parts on broadway and Finn was in Lima, trying to make something of himself using his music. At first, it was only logical that he would follow Rachel to New York and they'd live together, and make it work. However, Rachel insisted that he stay in Lima for now. Finn didn't understand it, but in his heart he knew he truly wasn't ready to take such a big step and because Rachel was, he just inspired her more and more.

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_Don't you worry about the distance__  
><em>_I'm right there if you get lonely__  
><em>_Give this song another listen__  
><em>_Close your eyes__  
><em>_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise__  
><em>_I'm by your side_

With time, it just got harder and harder. Rachel would be talking to him on skype then all of a sudden, she'd have to go because of class or rehearsal: something else keeping them apart. After about 3 months of them being apart, it felt like all hope was lost and Rachel was about to say the sentence he'd been dreading. "Finn, maybe it's best if we.." He wouldn't let her finish. "Rach, don't say it. We're going to make this work. We've been doing it for 3 months now. Please, don't give up on us." Finn knew he was about to start crying but he didn't care. He'd fought so hard for so long to get his girl back, he wasn't going to lose her again. "But, Finn..." He couldn't believe she was saying these things. He knew she thought it was for the best, but he also knew that truly she didn't want this to happen any more than he did.

"Babe, please."

Somehow, he always managed to convince her it was going to be okay.

For now, anyway.

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_I know times are getting hard__  
><em>_But just believe me, girl__  
><em>_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar__  
><em>_We'll have it good__  
><em>_We'll have the life we knew we would__  
><em>_My word is good_

When Finn finally started getting recognised with his music, everything seemed to be looking up. Not just for him, but for Rachel too. Soon, he'd have the money to move to New York, buy them a house so that they could finally start a family and live the life they'd always wanted. Together.

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_I've got so much left to say__  
><em>_If every simple song I wrote to you__  
><em>_Would take your breath away__  
><em>_I'd write it all__  
><em>_Even more in love with me you'd fall__  
><em>_We'd have it all_

Within a month, Finn was doing sold out shows touring the country, living his dream. One night, he was lucky enough to book a venue in New York, on a night Rachel didn't have rehearsals, giving her a chance to see just how far he's come.

Within 10 minutes of his performance, Rachel was already crying. He had no idea what was going on. Was this all a bad idea? How could he make it better? He had the perfect idea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you all someone very special to me who was able to make it out to see me tonight, my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." He puts a spotlight on her in the crowd and everyone else is mixing between clapping and "aww"-ing and Finn could've swore that he heard someone say "I know her, she has an amazing voice" which he couldn't help but smile at. "Now, Rachel and I have been together for over 2 years now and for the past few months we've been apart and it's been the hardest thing I think we've both ever had to do. But, I know we're going to be okay. So, this one's for you Rach."

_A thousand miles seems pretty far__  
><em>_But they've got planes and trains and cars__  
><em>_I'd walk to you if I had no other way__  
><em>_Our friends would all make fun of us__  
><em>_and we'll just laugh along because we know__  
><em>_That none of them have felt this way__  
><em>_Delilah I can promise you__  
><em>_That by the time we get through__  
><em>_The world will never ever be the same__  
><em>_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah__  
><em>_You be good and don't you miss me__  
><em>_Two more years and you'll be done with school__  
><em>_And I'll be making history like I do__  
><em>_You'll know it's all because of you__  
><em>_We can do whatever we want to__  
><em>_Hey there Delilah here's to you__  
><em>_This one's for you_

As soon as the song was over, the crowd was on their feet and Rachel was making her way to the front of the audience. Finn ran off the stage and caught her as she ran towards him, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. Setting her down he kissed her as if there was no-one else around and they were the only two people in the world.

"I love you. So much." Rachel said resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too."

And that was all they needed. No-one knew what was going to happen in the future, how long it would be until Finn could buy their perfect house (which in the end, didn't take too long) and before they would live the life they'd waited for. To them, none of that mattered at that moment because, they would always have each other and for them, that was just perfect.

_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_Oh it's what you do to me__  
><em>_What you do to me. _


End file.
